Kinda Outta Luck
by KayaThePumpkin
Summary: J'ai toujours recherché la liberté, quelque soit la manière je la voulait j'étais un oiseau en cage, un pion entre leur main et quand enfin je me suis libéré, ils m'ont rattrapé enfermé, abandonné... Je n'ai jamais étais capricieuse, je ne me suis jamais plaint mais aujourd'hui devant lui cet inconnue je deviens quelqu'un d'autre, je parle, je vis, j'ai peur...
1. Prologue

**_Kinda Outta Luck : Prologue _**

A l'aube de mes 18 ans je me suis rendu compte d'une chose : Ma vie était incomplète, vide et dénué de tout sens, on m'avait toujours tout dicté et tous mes fais et gestes avaient toujours été calculés, que cela soit en public ou en privé... J'étais un automate, guidé et programmé par ma famille, j'étais une pièce unique à leurs yeux, j'étais celle sur qui tous les espoirs été posé, celle qui devait les ramenés aux sommets. Pendant un certain temps j'ai cru que c'était ça mon destin, être celle qui les élèverait qui ferait d'eux des personnes à part entière, celle qui réussirait à flatter encore plus leurs égos surdimensionner. Je ne me rendais bien évidemment pas compte que dans l'histoire je souffrais, je m'oubliais, je disparaissais pour devenir cette personne qu'ils avaient façonné.

_**[ Tout était faux chez moi de mon sourire jusqu'à la couleur de mes yeux ]**_

Tout n'étais qu'illusion jusqu'à ce jour, ce triste jour de décembre, ou j'ai enfin croisé mon reflet dans le miroir, cet instant ou je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas réel, du moins à l'intérieur. J'avais la sensation de n'être qu'une chimère, d'avoir une existence factice. Alors j'ai plongé mon regard dans le reflet de mes yeux, et j'y ai enfin vu l'étincelle, pour la première fois je me suis vue tel que j'étais vraiment, des milliards de sensations m'ont parcouru, c'est à ce moment là que je suis devenus hors de contrôle, à cet instant j'étais la cacahuète qui bondit du paquet, ma première clope, mon premier verre, ma première cuite, ma première coupe de cheveux raté, mon débordement de maquillage, et mon premier style atypiquement négligé, j'étais mon premier cachet, j'étais en pleine rébellion... Mais j'entamais surtout ma descente aux Enfers.

Un jour j'ai fait un court circuit, j'ai tellement exagéré que j'y ai presque laissé ma peau, alors Ils ont décidé de me reprendre en main et de m'enfermai dans ce Centre, Ils ont payé ce type pour me parler, me tenir compagnie mais je sais qu'il m'analyse afin de leur donné la solution pour réussir à me dompter, je sais ce qu'Ils préparent et malgré tout je parle, je me sent bien, apaisé et pour la première fois je me sens chez moi.

_**Je me présente, j'avais presque oublié de le faire mon nom est Kushina Uzumaki, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Key, j'ai 18 ans et je suis actuellement en analyse.**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Doll's Wrath

Je suis née mauvaise, et je mourrais mauvaise, pourquoi donc essaient ils de changer la donne, tic…tac, tic…tac j'ai toujours sut que je ne ferais pas grand-chose de ma vie, je ne me suis jamais imaginé ministre ou présidente, je ne pensais pas que je deviendrais directrice de quelque chose, je ne me suis jamais dit que je serais extraordinaire, je savais juste que j'étais mauvaise et pourrit. Oui c'est ça je suis pourris jusqu'à la moelle, je suis un déchet, voir même un jouet usé mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. J'ai toujours imaginé ma mort, je l'ai même planifié, c'est plus amusant que de voir à quoi devrait ressembler notre vie, je savais dès le départ que la mienne serait un échec…

Tic…tac le temps est si long, surtout lorsque l'on n'a rien à dire, surtout lorsque l'on est piégé entre quatre murs forcé à parler à un inconnu, si je ne voulais pas parler au peu de personne qui me sont proche pourquoi diable accepterais-je de parler à un étranger, tic…tac cette horloge va finir par me rendre réellement folle, je me demande si elles font toutes le même bruit, tic et tac encore et encore, je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi Crochet est devenu fou en entendant ce bruit, il y a de quoi en perdre la tête Tic puis tac, je ne me concentre que sur ce bruit, je n'ai pas envie de parler, ni de ''guérir'', je n'ai jamais été malade, ça vient de leur imagination.

J'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis dans cette pièce pourtant j'ai l'horloge sous les yeux à croire que je n'ai été attentive qu'au son des aiguilles. Je ne suis pas malade mais ça leur plait de mettre ma soudaine rébellion sur le dos d'une pseudo-dépression causé par mes nouvelles fréquentation ou par le nombre d'effort et de temps que j'ai dut sacrifier malgré moi pour les aider à atteindre un idéal clairement inaccessible. Je n'ai pas fait une dépression, j'ai juste ouvert les yeux, je me suis juste rendu compte que ce que je prenais pour de l'amour parental n'était en fait qu'une pure invention sortit de ma tête, que je n'étais pas une enfant mais plus un outil, que j'étais adulte à 10 ans et bonne à jeter à 16, que si je continuais sur cette route je n'aurais surement jamais l'occasion de vivre comme toutes les personnes de mon âge, je dois avouer que la réalisation m'a pris du temps, parce que jusqu'il y a encore six mois je craignais d'ouvrir les yeux, je craignais la vérité, car quand on a vécu dans un monde quasi utopique ou tout le monde et gentil et vous aime la chute est plus que douloureuse.

Même si je ne parle pas je dois avouer que le silence qui règne dans cette pièce est très agréable, pour une fois j'ai l'occasion de me reposer mentalement, je n'ai pas à réfléchir à qui ou quoi être, je n'ai pas à justifier ce que je fais, pour une fois on ne me précipite pas, même si il est vraie que le regard insistant du psychiatre pourrait être assez agaçant, il me suffit de me concentrer sur autre chose pour que la gêne disparaisse, par exemple je peux me concentrer sur la pièce en elle-même, les mur sont bleu un peu vieilli, ça peut paraitre très laid au premier coup d'œil mais moi j'aime bien, la pièce est assez grande, je crois qu'ils ont abattu une cloison pour qu'elle fasse cette taille, enfin revenons-en au mur, je crois que ce qui me plait dessus c'est le fait qu'il est essayé de les habillés, ses diplômes trônent fièrement au-dessus de son bureau à droite il à accrocher ce qui semblerait être une copie d'American Gothic, et à gauche sur un pêle-mêle il y a quelque photo mélangé à des post-it jaune fluo. Au centre de cette pièce il y a son bureau, il est banal, juste du fer forgé sur lequel on à poser une plaque de verre, il y a une pile de dossier en désordre, un ordinateur, un téléphone dont trois des petites lampes rouge clignotent et une tasse de café froide ou vide allez savoir. Et enfin comme chez tout bon psychiatre ou psychologue, on retrouve le fameux canapé en cuir noir et le fauteuil qui lui fait face.

Je suis assise sur le canapé, non je ne veux pas m'y allongé et partager un moment intime avec cet inconnu car oui pour moi et pour n'importe quelle autre personne raconté sa vie, ses soucis, parler de ses émotions avec un inconnu c'est intime, c'est gênant, il y a quelque chose dans cet pratique que je trouve légèrement malsain, je sais que pour certaine personnes un point de vue externe fait du bien mais pour moi ce n'est pas le cas et c'est aussi une des raisons qui me pousse à ne pas parler. Malgré cela je dois avouer que j'admire sa patience, je ne parle pas et il ne me force pas à le faire, il ne me demande rien, c'est comme si on avait passé un accord silencieux, je ne dirais rien et il ne me forcera pas la main. Ça me ferais presque sourire si je ne savais pas qu'il a suivi une formation pour ça, et que cette fausse patience à demander des années de pratiques, pourtant il a l'air bien jeune pour exercer ce métier et être recommander par des professionnels dixit mes géniteurs. Je me rappelle encore du jour où ils m'ont annoncé que je devrais suivre une thérapie, je n'avais pas vraiment suivi la discussion, j'ai juste entendu thérapie, psychiatre et Centre.

Cette discussion remonte à six mois, je venais à peine de me réveiller de ce que j'appelle la cuite de ma vie, il parait que j'ai fait un coma éthylique, que j'ai été dans les pommes pendant environ deux semaines. Je dois avouer que je n'y ai pas cru et qu'aujourd'hui encore cela me semble surréaliste, je me suis réveillé entouré de machines toute plus bruyante les unes que les autres, la première chose que j'ai vu c'est le plafond blanchâtre de ma chambre, ensuite j'ai eu la joie de rencontrer l'équipe médical qui était chargé de moi, paraitrait qu'on m'a récupéré dans un sale état, fractures multiples à la jambe et au poignet droit, un taux de 2,5g d'alcool dans le sang, une hémorragie interne à la tête et un tas d'autres petit bobos dans le genre.

Trois mois de convalescence après lesquels on m'a envoyé au Centre, ça donne des frissons et dans le dos n'est-ce pas et encore je ne vous ai pas raconté à quel point j'ai souffert pendant les deux premiers mois là-bas. Je peux vous dire une chose la douleur causée par les blessures que j'ai eues pendant mon accident n'était rien à côté du manque.

Je me demande combien de temps est passé depuis qu'il a ouvert la porte, je relève les yeux vers l'horloge, seulement une demi-heure, j'aurais juré que ça faisait plus longtemps, je pose pour la première fois mon regard sur lui, il n'a pas bougé, il tient toujours son bloc note, il n'a pas retiré le capuchon de son stylo, il n'a même pas changé de position, rien il est resté immobile tel une statue attendant à ce que je lui révèle des secrets qui n'existe pas, je n'ai absolument rien à dire qui n'est pas mentionné dans mon dossier, je sais très bien que mon ''cas'' nécessite selon Eux un suivi psychologique je sais aussi qu'à cause des bêtises que j'ai faite j'ai resserrer l'étau qu'il y a autour de mon cou, que malgré ma majorité tant attendu je vais être mise sous tutelle, je suis maintenant absolument sure maintenant que la liberté est un rêve, un idéale inaccessible, alors pourquoi coopérer, pourquoi lui donner des raisons supplémentaire, pourquoi devrais-je dire à voix haute ce qu'il lit déjà, je suis un cas désespérer, il vaut mieux rendre les armes maintenant et accepter la fatalité de mon destin, qui est d'être un pantin mais contrairement à Pinocchio la fée bleu ne m'a pas rendu visite, elle ne fera surement jamais de moi une vraie ''petite fille''.

-**Il reste à peu près vingt minutes, tu es sure de ne rien vouloir me dire**, soupire-il soudainement, je le regarde presque peiné et fait un petit non de la tête, l'essence de ma dépression est là sous ses yeux enfin plutôt dans une villa à lui verser chaque mois un bon paquet d'argent pour qu'il puisse me faire sortir les vers du nez, **tu sais moins tu coopéreras moins vite tu pourras sortir d'ici,** tente-t-il vainement

-**Je sais, mais c'est peut être ça le truc, peut être que je n'ai pas envie de sortir**, répondis-je alors, **peut être que je me sens bien ici, ça ne vous ai jamais venu à l'esprit,** terminais-je, il ouvrit puis referma la bouche, griffonna sur son carnet et reposa le regard sur moi.

-**Tu es une très bonne menteuse, ta bouche dit quelque chose et ton corps autre** **chose**, dit-il simplement, j'arquais un sourcil ne comprenant pas réellement à quoi il voulait en venir**, quand on est psy on ne se contente pas d'écouter nos patient on les observes aussi et même si depuis maintenant quarante minutes tu refuses de t'exprimer oralement, ta façon de te tenir et de bouger** **en dit déjà beaucoup sur toi,** m'explique-t-il alors, **dans ton intérêt il vaudrait mieux que tu parles ou je serais forcé de faire un rapport et tu seras transféré dans un hôpital spécialisé, **termine-t-il calmement

-**C'est du chantage ce que vous me faites là**, répliquais-je alors, **je croyais que je devais parler que si je me sentais prête, hors en ce moment je ne le suis toujours pas,** achevais-je

**-Là encore c'est un mensonge, ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas prête c'est simplement que tu n'en a pas la moindre envie, tu ne veux pas guérir, tu ne veux pas changer, tu agis** **comme une enfant**, rétorqua calmement ce dernier

-**Je ne suis pas malade**, m'emportais-je alors, **j'ai juste fait un accident de voiture, accident dont je n'étais pas responsable, vous avez lu le dossier non vous avez bien vu que je n'étais pas au volant ce jour-là**, criais-je, **je ne veux pas guérir pourquoi le devrais-je puisque je ne souffre d'aucun maux,** terminais-je plus doucement

-**Tu es en plein dans ce que l'on appelle le déni**, fit il en retirant ses lunettes, **tu penses que tu n'es pas malade parce que tu n'étais pas responsable de cet accident-là**, il plongea alors son regard dans le mien, **mais honnêtement tu savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tes bêtises te rattraperais et c'est pour cette raison que tu es là, l'accident était le prétexte dont avait besoin ta famille, ais-je tort,** je fis un petit non de la tête

-**Je ne parlerais pas, je n'ai rien à dire**, m'entêtais-je, il émit un petit rire et secoua doucement la tête, il se mit à gribouiller sur une feuille et me la tendit

-**Tu finiras par parler, un jour ou l'autre ça deviendra vraiment trop lourd pour toi et tu finiras par craquer, en attendant que je décide si oui ou non on doit te transférer dans une clinique spécialisé, je t'attendrais tous les jeudis à quinze heures pour une thérapie de groupe**, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte et en l'ouvrant, je me levais et avançais vers la sortie tel un automate, les yeux toujours collé à ce foutue bout de papier, thérapie de groupe, je ne voulais pas en parler devant un inconnu mais maintenant c'était devant des inconnus qu'on me forçais à le faire.

* * *

J'ai toujours haïe les personnes qui jugeaient sans savoir, celles qui se permettaient de donner leur avis alors qu'elle n'était que des figurantes dans l'histoire et c'est exactement ce que faisait ce psy, il se permettait de me juger et d'établir un portrait de moi grâce à un dossier médical, un simple bout de papier ou l'on trouvé mon nom et prénom, ma date de naissance ainsi que mon poids et ma taille et pour finir les raisons factrices de mon enfermement.

Il est vrai qu'à une certaine époque j'étais l'opposé de ce que je suis aujourd'hui, à l'époque j'étais la parfaite petite fille modèle, celle que tous parents auraient probablement rêvé d'avoir, j'étais obéissante, polie, gentille je faisais partie de plusieurs association, j'assistais et parfois remplaçais mon père lors de ses réunion d'affaire, j'étais en quelque sorte la parfaite héritière. Toujours bien habillé et bien coiffé, au point ou certaine de mes connaissances m'avaient prise pour modèle, j'étais présidente du conseil étudiant dans mon école, délégué de classe, ''chouchoute des profs'', en bref j'étais le genre de fille que l'on aime détester. Pourtant il a fallu six mois pour que je change, pour que je me libère en quelque sorte, sa c'est fait tellement vite que j'en ai rapidement perdu le contrôle. Se rendre compte que notre réalité n'est en fait qu'un tissue de mensonge est douloureux, vouloir s'en détacher n'est pas sans conséquence. Je suis donc passée de gala à sorti en boite, de champagne à bière et de canapé à cachet en tout genre, je faisais tous pour briser la chose qu'ils avaient façonné, je faisais tous pour qu'ils ME regardent, qu'ils ME voient, je voulais devenir LEUR fille et non pas cet espèce de pantin sans cœur, sans sentiment, et sans émotion qu'ils avaient fait, je voulais être humaine et non plus un robot, je voulais vivre… Je voulais pouvoir me regarder dans la glace sans avoir à ressentir la moindre pitié et le moindre remord, dans ce genre de cas le déclic n'arrive pas aussi rapidement que prévu, personne ne vient vous prendre par la main pour vous dire ''fais gaffe ils te manipulent, tu n'es qu'un pion de plus pour eux'', personne ne vous diras jamais ça, la vérité, l'abominable vérité vous frappe au moment où vous vous y attendait le moins et en général on ne vous la dit pas en face, vous surprenez une conversation ou trouver des papiers qui vous l'annonce, parce que l'Homme n'a pas encore trouver le courage nécessaire pour vous l'avouez de lui-même. Et si je dois retirer quelque chose de ma séance d'aujourd'hui c'est que pour la première fois de ma misérable petite vie quelqu'un a osé me dire une certaine partie de cette Vérité en face, et comme tout bon être humain je me refuse à l'accepter, et je traduis ce rejet par l'inacceptation à parler de mes problèmes et de mon accident, je ne veux pas que l'on me ternisse encore plus que je ne le suis déjà, je sais qu'un jour où l'autre ce sera par la force que l'on me fera parler mais en attendant ce jour je préfère encore rester dans ce qu'il appelle le déni.

* * *

Toc…Toc…Toc, tient on me rend visite, je me lève péniblement de mon lit et vais ouvrir la porte de ma ''chambre'', oh ce n'est que l'infirmière qui vient avec mon traitement, je prends lentement le gobelet blanc et la regarde en arquant un sourcil ce ne sont pas les mêmes cachets que d'habitude.

-**Ils ont changé mon traitement,** demandais-je alors

-**Oui le Doc Namikaze dit que l'on doit te baisser la dose,** me répondit alors Doris en me tendant le gobelet d'eau, je le pris aussi

-**Ah et depuis quand les psys décident du traitement médical des patients**, répliquais-je ce à quoi Doris répondit par un haussement d'épaule, je mis rapidement les trois petits cachets dans ma bouche et but une gorgé d'eau, je tendis les gobelets à l'infirmière et essuyais ma bouche d'un revers de manche, **je n'ai pas reçu de courrier**, hésitais-je

-**Je ne sais pas le service du courrier à pas encore fini de tout trier en bas, un vrai bazar je te raconte pas**, fit-elle en secouant la tête, **bon la petite** **je te laisse j'ai encore une tournée à faire, **dit-elle en s'éloignant

-**Attends Doris,** murmurais-je un peu fort, elle s'arrêta et me regarda**, tu ne sais pas si y a moyen que j'en grille une vite fait**, elle soupira et me tendit un briquet et une cigarette

-**Je dois surveiller la promenade aujourd'hui à deux heures, je te laisserais cinq minutes mais pas plus la dernière fois j'ai faillis me faire prendre**, me répondit elle, j'hochais doucement la tête et lui dit silencieusement merci avant de la laisser partir et refermer la porte de ma cellule.

Je ne devrais probablement pas me plaindre étant donné que l'on m'a attribué l'une des meilleures chambres, un petit espace d'environs 12m² avec des murs verts pommes à vous brulé les yeux, au coins droit il y a mon lit, un truc blanc à barreau auxquels sont attachés des lanières vous savez au cas où, le au cas où étant arrivé tous les soirs durant trois mois, c'est dure de se faire sevrer, le manque vous tue et vous ne souhaitez qu'une chose : mourir. A coter de mon lit il y a une petite table de chevet blanche aussi, pour ne pas changer, à gauche j'ai un bureau pour travailler et une étagère au-dessus pour poser le peu de bouquins que l'on me laisse, j'ai une petite fenêtre avec des barreaux au-dessus de mon lit, les barreaux c'est pour m'empêcher de sauter par la fenêtre quoique je crois pas que je puisse me faire mal en sautant du premier, je pense pas non plus qu'il est possible de s'échapper de ce Centre vu les barbelés qu'il y a au-dessus des grilles, ça fait limite penser à une prison ou un camp militaire, on est bien loin des centres que l'on voit à la télé. J'ai réussi à négocier pour que l'on me mette une horloge histoire de pouvoir avoir une petite notion du temps, il n'est qu'onze heure et demi, dans une demi-heure on ira tous manger dans le grand réfectoire, c'est l'un des seuls moment dans la journée ou l'on se sent à peu près ''normal'', à peu près humain pour ma part j'ai l'impression qu'on est traité comme des rats de laboratoire, on a un planning stricte des activités encadrés et ils comptent nous relâcher dans la nature après ça, on perd toute notion d'humanité les seuls moments où on s'autorise à l'être sont à midi, lors des séances chez les médecins en tout genre et pendant les promenades.

* * *

Jeudi est venu bien trop vite à mon gout, je crois que je vais sérieusement commencer à détester ce jour… Je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds dans la salle ''Orange'', et je crois que jusque-là j'ai bien eu raison de ne pas le faire, c'est une salle tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, sauf que là les chaises sont placé de sorte à ce que cela forme un cercle et pour le fermer on a une sorte de pupitre en bois ou chacun est obligé de passer pour se présenter aux autres. On est au total dix pauvres âmes condamné à cet exercice, dix pauvres vagabonds forcé à se dévoiler à de totales inconnus, je ne prends même plus ça pour un exercice mais plus pour de la torture, à croire qu'il cherche à se venger en me forçant à écouter des discours plus bizarre les uns que les autres.

Tient prenant par exemple la petite brune sur ma droite, son nom est Mikoto ou un truc dans le genre, elle s'est faite interné parce qu'elle souffre d'un trouble de dépersonnalisation, elle ne sait pas exactement qui elle est, il lui arrive parfois de se désigner comme Jane, et d'avoir un comportement assez étrange, elle fait l'opposer de ce qu'elle fait habituellement et il parait que dans ce genre de moment il ne vaut mieux pas être près d'elle. Ce qui est assez troublant la dedans c'est qu'elle ne s'en rend pas réellement compte, elle sait tout ça mais quand ses ''crises'' arrivent elle oublie tout, elle peut piquer une grosse colère et redevenir calme l'instant d'après, c'est comme si il y avait deux personnes différentes qui cohabiter dans le même corps. Il parait qu'elle et sa mère ont eu un accident de voiture et que cette dernière est morte sous ses yeux depuis elle est comme ça, c'est triste pour elle mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je fais partie de ce groupe là en particulier. Il y a neuf autres cas qui diffèrent du miens, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi ce groupe en particulier se serait comme si un alcoolique se rendait à une réunion pour les acheteurs compulsifs.

Je ne suis clairement pas à ma place, je sais que mon tour arrive bientôt je dois juste attendre que ce Fugaku finisse de nous donner la raison de son isolement dans le Centre, il souffre de trouble post-traumatique depuis ses treize ans, et il a accepté la thérapie il y a de cela deux ans, en gros jusqu'à ses 18 ans monsieur à refuser de se faire soigner il a le déclic le jour où il a eu un accès de colère qui la rendu plus ou moins violent. Il était l'avant dernier à passer, ça va être à moi, je n'ai toujours pas envie de parler, je ne veux pas m'exposer devant ces gens, ils sont bizarre moi non.

**-Si tu veux bien nous faire l'honneur d'aller au pupitre,** me demande sarcastiquement le Doc, je me lève et avance lourdement vers l'échafaud, je dévisage une à une les personnes présente avant de poser mon regard sur mon bourreau, je lui lance un regard noir et puis je prends une grande inspiration, je ne veux pas parler mais j'y suis contrainte, si je veux pouvoir un jour partir je dois me plier à la volonté de cette personne.

-**Je m'appel Key**, il se mit à froncer les sourcils, **enfin c'est un surnom, mon nom c'est Kushina, j'ai eu dix-huit ans il y a six mois environs**, je me mis à me balancer d'un pied à l'autre déjà mal à l'aise de partager ces quelques informations.

-**Bien continue**, dit-il simplement en se tournant vers les autres, **avez-vous des questions à lui posé vous savez le but est d'apprendre à vous connaitre pour vous entraider les uns les autres**, je vis alors une petite rousse levait la main je crois que son nom est Suzuna, je la regarde et hoche timidement la tête.

-**Pourquoi crois-tu être là**, je dois avouer que la question me surprend un peu, je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cette angle, je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question, je ne serais comment lui répondre

-**Je l'ignore**, répondis-je, **je ne me sens pas et je ne me crois pas malade**, **moi j'ai simplement voulu être libre, j'ai essayé à ma manière, j'avoue que j'ai dépassé certaine limite**, continuais-je, **je peux aussi vous dire que faire des choses dangereuse sa me rendait en quelque sorte vivante, mais j'ignore toujours pourquoi je suis là**, j'hésitais un moment, **je ne suis pas dans une sorte de déni mais je ne crois pas que vouloir se libérer d'une certaine image peut être fou, je n'ai pas tenté désespérément de capter leur attention, je voulais juste pouvoir me regarder dans le miroir**, terminais-je

-**Peut tu nous en dire plus, **fit-il alors en relevant les yeux de son calepin, **les autres vous n'avez pas de questions à lui poser, **ils firent un petit non et il replongea son regard dans le miens

-**Non je ne peux pas en dire plus, **répondis-je fermement, **je ne suis toujours pas prête à parler et ce n'est pas ces thérapies de groupe qui me forceront à le faire, **grognais-je en serrant un peu plus le pupitre, **Je ne suis pas malade, **articulais-je, il hocha la tête et fit un petit sourire

-**Bien dans c'est cas-là peut tu nous en dire un peu plus sur toi, je suis sûre que cela intéresserait les autres**, je pris une grande inspiration m'imaginant milles et une façon de le tuer sans que l'on pense aux meurtres

-**Ça dépend de ce qu'ils veulent savoir,** répondis-je une fois après avoir récupérer mon sang froid

Aucun d'eux ne fit un quelconque signe, je suis sure qu'en réalité tous se fiche des soucis de l'autre, ici chacun cherche désespérément un moyen de sortir et bien évidement on se rend rapidement compte que l'on à la clef en main, le seul moyen de partir la conscience tranquille c'est de parler, et plus on rebute cette solution plus on nous retient captif, ce n'est plus de la thérapie mais plus un interrogatoire voir même une sorte de test servant à voir si oui ou non nous sommes assez fort psychologiquement parlant.

Je restais debout au pupitre attendant que quelqu'un se décide à parler, à me poser une quelconque question, parce que je savais que Lui ne me laisserais pas aller m'asseoir sans avoir obtenus une ou deux information. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'entête, il est pourtant clair qu'ici ou ailleurs, que ce soit devant une ou plusieurs personnes rien ne sortirais de ma bouche. Je ne voulais pas coopérer, je ne voulais pas revivre encore une fois cette descente aux Enfers, je sais qu'au fond je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, je regrette seulement la manière dont ça c'est fait, je regrette le fait d'en avoir plus ou moins souffert au niveau physique et moral, je regrette le fait qu'au lieu d'avoir vu que je souffrais ils ont vu en moi une gamine qui cherchait à se rebeller et qui avait de mauvaise fréquentation. Ce ne sont pas les fréquentations qui posaient problème, car il est clair que si j'avais fait ce genre de bêtises avec les petites toutous bourgeois dont ils avaient l'habitude je n'aurais certainement pas été enfermé dans cette endroit quelques soit son nom.

* * *

J'ai lu quelque part que parfois le manque peut traduire notre comportement, en ce moment je crois que je suis en manque, c'est peut-être la fatigue ou bien la frustration qui fait ça mais après avoir enfin put redescendre du pupitre, et regagner ma place, je me suis sentis mal et l'idée d'une bouteille m'a effleuré l'esprit, et ce qui n'étais qu'une idée au départ c'est transformé en désir, qui ensuite c'est changé en manque, ce manque il était aussi fort qu'il y a deux mois et je me suis demandé ce qui arriverait si là tout de suite on me proposé un verre, est-ce que je résisterais ou est-ce que je le finirais et en reprendrais tous de suite un autre, puis encore un pour finir dans un état ou même une brouette ne serait pas suffisante pour m'aider à rentrer.

Le manque c'est quelque chose que les mots ne peuvent pas expliquer, surtout pas dans ce cas -là, il est assez différent pour chacun de nous, il peut être seulement ou simplement morale en tout cas il est là et il ne vous lâche pas. Il vous prend à n'importe quels moments, il vous soumet à lui vous transforme en cette chose, cet animal sauvage. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte on change, notre manière de parler, de nous tenir tout change, vous n'êtes plus réellement maitre de votre corps, de vos pensées, il résonne dans votre tête, comme une sorte de sonnette d'alarme, une sorte de lumière rouge qui vous dit comble moi, vous n'êtes plus vous-même, au final vous n'êtes qu'une épave.

Et on sait tous que l'on peut faire faire n'importe quoi à une épave, on peut faire tous ce que l'on veut de vous que vous n'en auriez rien à faire tout ce qui compte c'est comblé ce manque, vous tuerez pour une dose ou un verre. Vous n'êtes pas bien et Ils ont le remède, et vous accepteriez de faire n'importe quoi juste pour vous sentir mieux, ils ont le pouvoir, ils vous dominent mais ça vous est bien égale pourvue qu'à la fin vous ayez votre récompense, pourvue que vous vous sentiez de nouveaux libre, de nouveau humain. Si on réfléchissait dans ces moment-là on se rendrait rapidement compte que nous sommes ceux qui avons créé cette prison et que nous sommes les seuls à en avoir la clef, mais on ne s'en rendrait compte seulement si l'on réfléchissait, parce que sur le moment notre cerveau est en pause et la seule chose à laquelle on pense, la seule chose que l'on entend c'est ''j'en ai besoin'', si on nous demandait pourquoi je ne suis pas sure que l'on serait capable de répondre sans sortir l'habituels disquettes du genre ''ça me rend vivant'' non ça ne te rend pas vivant ça te tue à petit feu, ou encore ''la vie est plus rose'' non elle n'est pas plus rose parce qu'une fois que l'on devient accro elle est encore plus noir, mais il est vraie que la première fois, le premier verre ou encore la première dose est merveilleuse mais on se rend rapidement compte que la première fois ce n'est jamais assez, alors on continue une deuxième puis une centième fois cherchant désespérément à retrouver la sensation que cela nous à procurer la première fois.

J'étais fatigué et j'avais de plus en plus envie de boire un verre, j'étais encore plus frustré et énervé je ne voulais plus sortir, je ne voulais plus parler, je ne voulais rien faire à part rester allonger dans mon lit. Ma chambre était dans un état déplorable, j'avais laissé le manque dicter ma conduite et au final j'étais tellement mal que j'ai porté mes nerfs sur les meubles, la chaise avait fait un trou dans le mur, mon bureau était retourné par terre, des livres et des feuilles étaient éparpillées partout dans la pièce. Une fois que le manque prend place on ne contrôle plus rien. On n'était que vendredi soir, je n'avais pas de séance chez le psy et normalement je devais recevoir de la visite comme tous les autres, mais je savais que personnes ne viendrais me voir pas mes géniteurs ni même mes pseudos amis. La solitude était ma seule et unique amie, avant c'était l'alcool mon ami mais depuis qu'on m'empêcher d'en prendre, la solitude me tient compagnie.

* * *

Toc…Toc c'est l'heure, les trois petites pilules bleus m'attendent à l'autre bout de la porte, je me lève à contre cœur, ouvre la porte et ne fait sortir que ma main, j'entends Doris soupiré à l'autre bout, alors par pitié et pour ne pas perdre la seule compagnie humaine qu'il me reste je fais l'effort d'ouvrir la porte plus grand. Elle me regarde, puis jette un coup d'œil à ma chambre, je la vois mettre ses mains sur ses hanches comme pour me réprimander mais je sais qu'elle n'en fera rien, elle posera juste son regard plein de reproche sur moi et pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue je me sentirais juste coupable de l'avoir déçu. Elle me tend le gobelet blanc et je regarde encore une fois dedans, trois pilule bleu et une rouge, je ne cherche même plus à comprendre je me contente seulement de les mettre dans ma bouche et tendre la main pour avoir mon eau, j'avale le tout et rend mon verre, Doris continue de me regarder l'air presque triste, elle soupire et j'aimerais lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe mais je n'en ai pas envie, je me vois mal lui dire que je suis en pleine rechute et que si je trouvais je laisserais pourrir un jus de pomme juste pour qu'il est un semblant de gout d'alcool. Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendra aucun mot de ma part elle me prend alors le gobelet d'eau vide des mains et s'éloigne vers les autres chambres, moi je regarde à gauche puis à droite et rerentre tranquillement dans la mienne en prenant soin de fermer doucement la porte.

* * *

Je suis mauvaise, je l'ai toujours sut et je sais que ma vie n'est qu'un échec, je n'ai jamais rien espéré, je ne me suis jamais dit que je serais spéciale, je sais que je me répète ici, mais tandis que je me dirige lentement vers le bureau de ce tortionnaire qui me sert de psy je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais été plus optimiste, et si dès le départ je m'étais affirmer en tant qu'être humain à part entière, aurais-je sombré dans ce qu'ils appellent dépression, serais-je devenus accro à l'alcool et aux sorties en boîte, ou bien aurais-je été ce genre de fille à l'esprit libre que tous envie, que tous désir réussi à capturer, je l'ignore, il aurait peut-être fallu que je sois plus prévoyante, j'aurais dut penser au déroulement de ma vie plutôt qu'aux circonstances dans lesquels je serais morte.

J'arrive enfin à hauteur de cette porte noire, je regarde encore la plaque doré sur la porte, prend une grande inspiration et frappe trois coup, j'entends un lointain entrer, mais je n'entre pas quelque chose me dit de ne pas le faire, je m'apprête à rebrousser chemin quand je vois la porte s'ouvrir et ses yeux bleu me fixer intensément, j'entre et vais prendre place sur le canapé au centre comme toujours, sauf que cette fois j'accepte de m'allonger, je ne me confierais peut être pas mais il doit comprendre que je fais les choses à mon rythme.

-**Bien commençons,** fit-il alors, il a l'air légèrement heureux et je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder pour comprendre pourquoi, il me sourit pour réponse et je me mets à soupiré que pourrais-je dire qui ne soit pas en rapport à mon accident ni à la raison de mon internement.

-**J'ai toujours planifié ma mort**, commençais-je alors, **je devais avoir huit ans quand j'ai fait les premiers projets pour mes funérailles**, j'entendis un simple hum et m'enfonçais un peu plus dans le sofa**, ma vie était déjà toute planifié alors que ma mort ne l'étais pas je trouvais ça logique de le faire, aujourd'hui encore je trouve ça logique**.

-**Et comment imaginais-tu tes funérailles**, me demanda-t-il alors, je me mise à réfléchir tentant de me souvenir des quelques détails que j'avais imaginé pour ce jour

-**Je voulais que mon cercueil soit gris, et je voulais une couronne de Lys je voulais aussi que la cérémonie soit privé, mais je ne voulais pas que ma famille au sens génétique** **du terme soit là, je voulais, je voulais être enterré au pied de l'arbre qu'il y a dans le petit parc à côté de chez moi**, poursuivis-je**, je désirais tellement de chose, je les désire toujours mais là c'est différent **

**-En quoi sont-elles différentes**, dit-il encore en rajustant ses lunettes et en plongeant son regard dans le mien

-**Je me suis rendu compte que rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu**, murmurais-je en me redressant, je m'assis et le regarder dans les yeux, **si je n'ai même pas le contrôle sur ma vie, comment l'aurais-je sur ma mort,** répondis-je plus fort.

Il me fixa un moment, avant de retirer ses lunettes et posés son carnet sur la petite table noir à côté de lui, il se mit à soupirer un long moment, et j'étais là à regarder et à attendre ce qu'il avait à dire et si le peu d'information que je venais de donner suffirait à le faire changer d'avis sur mon transfert.

-**Tu sais tu n'as pas réellement répondu à ma question tout à l'heure**, je penchais la tête et le regarder confuse, **je t'ai demandé comment tu imaginais tes funérailles et tu m'as décrit ton cercueil**, acheva-t-il

-**Il n'y aurait eu personne à mes funérailles**, répondis-je, **parce que je n'aurais manqué à personne, il y aurait un prêtre peut être pour le salut de mon ''âme''**, fis-je en accentuant sur âme, **et il y aurait eu les types chargé de m'enterrer autrement personne**

-**Je te trouve bien pessimistes, je pensais que tu aurais imaginé quelque choses de** **plus**…je ne lui laissé pas le temps de finir

-**Je suis réaliste, ce sont des funérailles pas un mariage, là personne ne se sent forcé de venir au contraire c'est là que l'on voit qui ment et qui dit la vérité,** j'échappais un petit rire

-**Et tes parents**, me demanda-t-il**, ils seraient venu à tes funérailles**, je me mis à sourire encore une fois

-**Ils les auraient payé mais ils ne seraient pas venu, ou alors si mais juste pour qu'on les plaigne, je ne suis qu'un outil pour eux**, commençais je**, leur jouet était cassé alors ils l'ont amené au réparateur**

- **Détestes-tu tes parents**, me demanda-t-il sérieusement

-**Non. Non je ne ressens aucun sentiment pour eux, à vrai dire maintenant je n'en ai plus rien à faire de ce qu'ils pensent et ce qu'ils veulent, maintenant je vis pour moi**, terminais-je

-**Pourtant tu voulais qu'il te remarque, c'est pour ça que tu as fait toute ces bêtises**, remarqua-t-il

Je me mis à me mordre l'intérieur des joues, je ne voulais pas m'étaler sur le sujet et je commençais à regretter m'être confié, il commençait à gagner en assurance et pensait pouvoir me faire parler mais je ne comptais pas le laisser faire et je décidais donc de me faire muette et de ne pas donner suite à cette question, je lui lançais un regard noir et croiser les bras lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de moi.

-**Je vois qu'encore une fois tu n'acceptes pas la vérité**, soupira-t-il en se levant, je suivais discrètement ses mouvements du regard, de toute manière c'est fini pour aujourd'hui je t'attends donc jeudi pour les séances de groupes, réfléchis bien à ce dont tu voudrais parler, fit-il en ouvrant la porte et tendant la main pour que je la lui sers.

Je sorti sans me retourner, me demandant encore combien de temps ce cirque allait continuer tout en m'autorisant à me souvenir du soir de l'accident, les cris, le sang, les sirènes d'ambulance et les pompiers essayant de nous sortir de la voiture mais par-dessus tout je me souviens encore de SA voix menaçante _**''Si tu parles je te retrouverais''**_ aujourd'hui encore elle me hante et j'ai un nœud qui se forme dans l'estomac à chaque fois que j'y pense, d'une manière ou d'une autre je ne pourrais jamais parler, je suis faite comme un rat, soit je suis interné soit je meurs, le choix est vite fait.

* * *

**E**t voilà enfin mon premier chapitre, j'avoue ne pas trop m'y connaitre au niveau des centres de psychanalyses donc j'imagine comme je peux tout en essayant d'être la plus réaliste possible, ensuite je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe et pour ceux que sa dérange je m'en excuse mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de bêta et j'essaie de me relire et de faire de mon mieux, puis si vous en avez je répond à toute les questions.

Pour finir j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous serez assez nobreux à reviewer pour la suite, bises Kana


End file.
